De un trauma a un problema
by guy654
Summary: Rosa es víctima de la violencia que ondea el mundo y gracias a ello sufre un trauma en su consciencia que no la dejará tranquila y esto le causa un problema serio. ¿Cómo reaccionarán los demás al enterarse? ADVERTENCIA: clasificación M debido al tipo de historia. Contiene fetiches sexuales así como imágenes un poco violentas. Omorashi y escenas inadecuadas para todo público.
1. Empieza todo

Cuando Rosa llegó a Estados Unidos apenas tenía once años. Han pasado cuatro años después y ella ha sido una gran amiga de las Chipettes y de los Chipmunks desde ese entonces. Ahora Rosa había aprendido a hablar inglés correctamente, claro que con un acento latino, pero aprendió a manejarlo perfectamente en menos de cuatro años. Por esa razón Simón sabía que ella era muy inteligente y siempre le decía que era capaz de lograr cualquier cosa.

Mike había pasado de ser un pariente desconocido a ser un hermano y hasta cierto punto un padre para Rosa, pues ahora Mike había madurado, se había conseguido un buen empleo y estaba en buenas condiciones para cuidar de él y de su sobrina. Prácticamente las cosas estaban en orden. Los Miller, los Seville y la familia Fernández estaban en armonía. Todo era normal.

Saliendo de la escuela, Rosa llamó a su tío diciendo que iba a estar un rato en la casa de las Miller para resolver una tarea juntos.

-Hola Mike, soy Rosa- dijo Rosa (obviamente xD)

-Hola Rosa ¿ya estás por venir?- preguntó Mike

-De hecho iba a decirte que iré un rato a la casa de las Miller a resolver una tarea grupal- dijo Rosa

-Ok, pero no te demores mucho, ven acá antes de las tres ¿está bien?- dijo Mike

Rosa vio el reloj y era la 1:30 PM- Ok, te llamo cuando esté cerca de casa- dijo Rosa

-Bien, te amo- dijo Mike

-Igual- dijo Rosa colgando su celular.

Repentinamente ve a las Chipettes salir de la escuela. Se acercan todas y se dicen:

-Hola Rosa- dicen las Chipettes en tiempos distintos

-Hola Jeanette, hola Brittany, hola Eleanor ¿listas para irnos?- preguntó Rosa

-¡Por supuesto! Tenemos que trabajar en la tarea de matemática de hoy- dijo Jeanette

-¡Bien! Mike me dijo que tengo que llegar antes de las 3, así que vámonos- dijo Rosa. Luego de unos quince minutos las cuatro chicas llegaron a la casa de las Miller.

-Hola niñas, hola Rosa- dijo Miss Miller

-¡Hola Miss Miller!- dijeron todas juntas

Todas subieron a realizar su tarea de matemática. Luego de más o menos una hora las tres hermanas bajaron para despedirse de Rosa quien debía estar en casa en menos de quince minutos.

-Es inútil chicas, Mike me castigará por llegar tarde, mi casa queda a veinte minutos de aquí si me voy corriendo- dijo Rosa un poco triste sabiendo que Mike iba a castigarla por llegar tarde.

-¡No si podemos evitarlo!- dijo Brittany

-¿Pero cómo?- preguntó Eleanor

-¡Yo que sé todas a pensar!- dijo Brittany. Pero cuando se trataba de pensar, Jeanette era la mejor, por esto, sus miradas se fijaron en Jeanette. Ella al ver la reacción de todas, pensó unos segundos más y dijo:

-¡Ya sé!- dijo ella y fue a su habitación corriendo rápidamente. A los pocos segundos ella baja con un casco y toma a Rosa de la mano.

-¡Sígueme!- dijo Jeanette. Rosa hizo caso y ambas fueron al patio de la casa mientras Jeanette le daba el casco y sacaba su bicicleta.

-¡Ve rápido, puedes traerla mañana al salir de la escuela!- dijo Jeanette

-¡Oh gracias amiga, no sé qué haría sin ti!- le dijo Rosa y se abrazaron por un momento

-Ahora ve, aun puedes lograrlo- le dijo Jeanette. Entonces Rosa se montó rápidamente sobre la bicicleta de Jeanette y se fue tan rápido como pudo. Jeanette calculó aproximadamente a qué velocidad se fue Rosa.

-Mmmm creo que Rosa se fue a unos 7m/s. A este paso creo que llegará a su casa en diez minutos. Creo que estará bien.


	2. El asalto

Mientras tanto Rosa iba a toda velocidad en la bicicleta de Jeanette cuando se detuvo por un semáforo con luz roja

-Nooo, ok, aun puedo lograrlo, puedo llegar a mi casa antes de diez minutos- se dijo para sí misma. Pero para su mala suerte, el semáforo tardó dos minutos en cambiar a una luz verde. Esto para Rosa fue insoportable porque tuvo un pequeño retraso en su camino. ¿Quizás ella pueda llegar cinco minutos más tarde? No, porque Mike era muy estricto, él y su sobrina tenían los relojes sincronizados, y no aceptaba que Rosa llegara un minuto tarde. De hecho, Mike quería tanto a Rosa que era muy sobreprotector con ella. Pero en fin.

-Más le vale que ya esté en camino- se decía para si mismo Mike

Rosa muy apresurada vio el reloj y sólo le quedaban cinco minutos para llegar. Ese semáforo la retrasó mucho. Rosa estaba muy nerviosa, pero vio algo que quizás pudiera ser su salvación. Del lado izquierdo había un callejón largo que si lo cruzaba le ahorraría mucho tiempo y estaría en su casa en menos de cinco minutos. Pero había un problema; el callejón no era del todo agradable. Rosa solo había pasado por ahí una vez con Mike años atrás. El callejón tenía una mala reputación, se decía que asaltaban muy seguido y en él se mantenía una pandilla de malos rasgos. Pero era su única opción si no quería ser castigada por Mike.

Ella tomó aire y entró en el callejón. Era un callejón muy oscuro, a pesar de que era de día, casi no podía verse nada. Por esa razón, Rosa se bajó de la bicicleta y empezó a caminar porque casi no podía ver nada. Para su sorpresa, el callejón ahora no tenía salida. Esto asustó mucho a Rosa y decidió irse por donde vino.

De pronto solo ve unas sombras detrás de ella.

-Oye mamita, ya va entregue todo y si puede hasta el cuerpo pues mejor- dijo una voz de un hombre

Rosa se voltea muy asustada y ve a tres hombres detrás de ella.

-¿Quie- quienes son ustedes?- preguntó Rosa muy asustada

-Eso no te importa mamita ¡esa bicicleta que tienes se ve muy bonita y muy costosa- le dice la misma voz. De pronto un hombre le arrebata la bicicleta.

-Muchachos, regístrenla- dijo la misma voz y entonces dos hombres se acercaron a ella a obedecer a su jefe. Rosa estaba atrapada, no tenía a donde ir, pero hizo lo único que pudo gritar pidiendo auxilio.

-¡AYUDAAA UNOS HOMBRES ME ESTÁN ROBANDOOO!- dijo con todas sus fuerzas.

Los hombres se asustan ante el hecho y uno de ellos saca un pañuelo y una botella de su bolsillo, lo aplica un poco y se lo pone en la nariz de Rosa dejándola inconsciente.

**Punto de vista de Rosa**

Después de gritar vi que uno de los hombres sacó un pañuelo y una botella, él aplicó algo y me lo puso en la cara. Debido al susto, respiré tan fuerte como pude, entonces todo empezó a tornarse negro para mí y perdí el control total de mi cuerpo. Lo último que pude ver es que caí al suelo y los tipos se arrodillaron ante mí, después estaba completamente inconsciente.

OOOoooOOOooo

Poco a poco fui recuperando el sentido del tacto en mi cuerpo. No pasaron más de cinco minutos para que volviera a recuperarme. Tenía la suficiente fuerza para abrir los ojos y aun así veía todo muy borroso y nublado pero por el color de la oscuridad supe que era de noche y que los hombres que me atacaron se habían ido.

Después de unos minutos pude sentarme, poco a poco fui recuperando mi vista pero me dolía mucho la cabeza, además de sentir mareos que nunca había sentido antes o al menos lo suficientemente fuertes como para hacerme vomitar a un lado.

Pude notar que el collar que Mike me regaló cuando llegué a Estados Unidos, dinero que tenía en mi bolsillo, mi mochila y la bicicleta de Jeanette no estaban. ¡Esos malditos me robaron todo y me drogaron con tal de requisarme y llevarse algo valioso! Fue entonces cuando sentí un miedo tremendo en mi interior porque mi ropa estaba completamente sucia, rasgada y tenía un corte del tamaño de una mosca en el pecho.

-¿Será posible que…? – pensé, quizás había sido víctima de una violación también. Afortunadamente siempre guardo cinco dólares debajo de mi sostén (suena extraño) para emergencias como esta. Rápidamente revisé y afortunadamente ahí estaban. Al menos llegué a la conclusión que no fui violada. Por fortuna.

Mis libros y cuadernos estaban tirados por toda la calle, pero me olvidé de ellos porque tenía que llegar a mi casa como fuese posible, además apenas podía pararme. Cada vez que intentaba dar un paso, me caía porque estaba muy débil. Es extraño porque es como si volvieras a ser un bebé; porque no sabes cómo caminar y cuando lo intentas te caes; cuando abres los ojos analizas el mundo al que llegaste y tomas nota de como es. Eso mismo sentía yo.

Pero no quería estar ahí, así que como un niño gateé hasta salir de ese infierno.

OOooOOooOO

**Punto de vista normal**

En la casa Fernández García

-¿CÓMO QUE NO ESTÁ CON USTEDES? ELLA DEBIÓ HABER LLEGADO HACE CUATRO HORAS- dijo Mike en el teléfono

-Te digo Michael, Rosa fue a tu casa en la bicicleta de Jeanette y eso es todo lo que sabemos- dijo Brittany del otro lado del teléfono

-¿¡Pero dónde estará es niña?! ¡Y es inútil llamar a su celular porque lo apagó! Bueno gracias y perdona todo ¿sí?- dijo Mike colgando el teléfono. Se sentía angustiado ¿dónde estaba su sobrina, su única familia en el país? ¡Tenía que encontrarla, pero no podría solo! Volvió al tomar el teléfono marcando al 911.

-911 ¿cuál es su emergencia?- preguntó la operadora

-¡Operadora, quiero reportar a una niña desaparecida!- dijo Mike

-¿Cuál es su nombre?- dijo la operadora

-Michael José García Johnson- dijo Mike

-¿Cómo es la niña que desapareció y cuándo fue la última vez que la vio?- dijo la operadora

-Ella es una niña de 15 años, una altura de 160 centímetros, tez morena, cabello castaño oscuro, ojos oscuros. La última vez que la ví fue esta mañana, ella fue a la casa de sus amigas y cuando salió de ahí ellas no sabían nada de ella.- dijo Mike

-¿Cuál es el nombre de la niña?- dijo la operadora

-Rosa Linda Fernández García- dijo Mike

-De acuerdo señor, hemos encontrado en la computadora los datos de ella y unas fotos registradas recientemente, la policía está en camino y procederán a buscar a la niña- dijo la operadora

-¡Que no venga, yo iré con ustedes y con unos testigos al edificio policial del centro!- dijo Mike

-Muy bien señor, no se preocupe, nuestros hombres la encontrarán- dijo la operadora

-Gracias- dijo Mike

Tan pronto como colgó la llamada volvió a marcar otro número

-Hola, Teodoro, dile a tus hermanos que iré por ustedes esta noche, estaré ahí en diez minutos- dijo Mike y colgó repentinamente

**Punto de vista de Mike**

Tan pronto como hice las llamadas colgué el teléfono, tomé mi chaqueta y fui a mi auto para recoger a los chicos, ir a la central de policía y buscarla entre los cuatro.

Todo fue tan rápido, tan pronto como aceleré, pasé sobre un charco de agua y mojé a alguien, no me fijé a quien, pero no me importaba porque tenía que encontrar a Rosa a toda costa.


	3. Ahora todo está bien

OOooOOooOO

**Punto de vista de Rosa**

Finalmente estaba a una calle de mi casa, en este punto ya estaba de pie pero me costaba trabajo dar pasos y mantenerme en esa posición cuando un loco que pasó en su auto a toda velocidad, pasó sobre un charco de agua mojándome toda y debido a la fuerza del agua y mi poca fuerza caí de nuevo.

Pero me levanté a los quince segundos. Estaba llorando, me dolía la cabeza, todo el cuerpo me estaba matando y lo único que quería era acostarme y olvidarme de todos en este mundo. Además sabía que Michael estaría en casa esperándome y seguramente me castigaría por llegar a esta hora aunque le contara lo que me había pasado.

Después de cinco minutos lo que para mí fue un infierno llegué a mi casa. Abrí la puerta y fui a la sala de estar pero para mi sorpresa Mike no estaba. Todo era muy raro. Pero no tenía más fuerzas para caminar, así que solo me dejé caer a dormir un poco, quizás para ese entonces ya tenga más fuerzas o tal vez pudiera caminar.

OOooOOooOO

**Punto de vista de Normal**

Mientras tanto fuera en una parte de los Ángeles Mike y los Chipmunks habían ido a la comisaría para levantar oficialmente la búsqueda de Rosa. Ahora ellos estaban en una calle del centro.

-Nunca creí que Rosa fuera a desaparecer así como así- dijo Teodoro

-Yo igual- dijo Alvin

-Pero tenemos que encontrarla, tengo la esperanza que la encontremos en poco tiempo- dijo Mike

-No te preocupes Mike, la encontraremos pronto estoy seguro- dijo Simón

-Eso espero amigo, ahora sigamos buscando y recuerden si la ven en algún lugar vayan e identifíquenla, podría estar en cualquier parte- dijo Mike

-Por supuesto- dijeron los tres al unísono

OOooOOooOO

**Punto de vista de Rosa**

No pude dormir, estaba llorando, tenía frío, me dolían las piernas, mi cabeza, tenía náuseas, era insoportable. Estaba tan consciente que contaba los minutos y fueron cuarenta y cinco más o menos. Seguía llorando, pero estaba muy cansada. Afortunadamente ahora podía ponerme de pie y podía caminar con más facilidad, casi como si lo hiciera normalmente.

Fue entonces cuando busqué por toda la casa para ver si Mike estaba ahí, pero luego de una dolorosa búsqueda llena de lágrimas, rencor, miedo y desesperación no lo encontré. Quizás el me estuviera buscando o quizás está en la comisaría de la policía buscándome. Entonces lo más rápido que pude me acerqué al teléfono de la casa e iba a llamar a Mike para avisarle que ya estaba en casa y que cuando llegara le daba explicaciones. Pero de pronto sonó el teléfono y contesté:

-¡Hola Mike soy Jeanette, alguna noticia de Rosa!- dijo Jeanette

-¿Jea- jea- jeanette?- tartamudeé por el susto y por las pocas fuerzas que tenía

-¿Rosa, eres tú?- dijo Jeanette

-Jea- jea- jeanette, estoy muy mu- muy bien- le dije tartamudeando

-Amiga ¿qué te pasa, que tienes?- me dijo

-A- a- acabo de lle- llegar a casa, le avisaré a, a Mike- le dije tratando de tartamudear lo menos posible porque estaba hablando con Jeanette y ella jamás me haría daño.

-Más te vale porque ha estado como loco buscándote pero ¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué tartamudeas tanto? ¿Pasó algo malo?- dijo Jeanette. Traté de no pensar en lo que pasó y me relajé un poco.

-Es una larga his- historia amiga, te, te la contaré mañana- le dije un poco más tranquila

-Claro amiga, buena suerte- me dijo. Fue entonces cuando colgué y estaba a punto de avisarle a Mike que estaba en casa

OOooOOooOO

**Punto de vista de Mike**

Luego de más o menos una hora de búsqueda mi celular sonó, tenía la esperanza que fuera Rosa o la policía quien habría localizado a Rosa.

-¡Es Rosa!- les dije a los demás

-¿¡Y qué estás esperando, contesta!?- me dijo Alvin

-¿Hola, rosa?- pregunté

-Ho- hola Mike- me dijo una voz femenina entonces supe que era Rosa.

-¡Niña espero que tengas una buena explicación con todo esto, estaba muy preocupado por ti ¿dónde estabas?!- le dije un poco molesto

-Mea- mea- me asaltaron y- y me drogaron- me dijo Rosa llorando, con voz entrecortada y con un escalofrío notorio.

-¿QUEEEEÉ? ¿Cómo que te asaltaron y drogaron?- pregunté muy alarmado y preocupado. Mi niña por eso no aparecía, porque fue víctima de la delincuencia.

-Por favor Mike, no- no quiero hablar de e- eso- dijo Rosa muy triste

-De acuerdo nena, llegaré pronto a casa- le dije y le colgué.

-¡Chicos Rosa está en casa!- les dije

-¿Cómo que la asaltaron?- preguntó Alvin

-¿Cómo que la drogaron?- preguntó Simón

-¿Cuándo llegó?- preguntó Teodoro

-Saben qué, me gustaría saber. Pero mientras tanto Simón llama a la policía y diles que Rosa Linda García Fernández ha aparecido; Alvin llama a Dave y dile que ya todo está bien; y Teodoro llama a Miss Miller diciéndole que Rosa está a salvo. Yo los llevaré a su casa e iré con Rosa.

OOooOOooOO

**Punto de vista de Rosa**

Luego de avisarle a Mike que estaba en casa quise recostarme en mi cama para olvidar todo esto. No me puse la pijama que siempre uso para dormir, esta vez mi falda roja, y mis blusa rosa tenían que cumplir con esa función.

Después de llorar durante treinta minutos más Mike llegó a la casa, simplemente me abrazó al verme llorar.

-Ya nena, ahora todo está bien- me dijo –no me cuentes nada, por hoy descansa, mañana me contarás todo, no te preocupes- me dijo Mike

-Mike yo… siento mucho causarte molestias- le dije llorando

-Rosa, tu nunca fuiste una molestia para mí, en lo absoluto. Ahora me voy, descansa linda- me dijo dándome un beso en mi cabello antes de irse.

Traté de dormir pero la imagen de esos tipos asaltándome sin poder hacer nada e imaginarme las cosas que hicieron conmigo mientras estaba inconsciente fue espantoso. Costó mucho trabajo poder dormir esa noche, pero aun así mis sueños se trataban de eso y sentía mucho miedo. No dormí tranquila.


	4. El problema comienza

OOooOOooOO

Al día siguiente desperté un poco más tranquila, la almohada pudo darme un poco la tranquilidad que necesitaba, pero pronto algo sería capaz de traerla de vuelta.

Mientras me retorcía sentí algo frío, algo en mis muslos que nunca había sentido antes.

-¿Será que estoy en mi periódo?- pensé pero era imposible porque me había llegado la regla hace apenas diez días. –Entonces ¿qué será? Y huele como a…- fue entonces cuando me levanté de golpe y me horroricé al ver una mancha enorme de orina en el colchón y una en mi truza. No era asqueroso pero si se sentía raro. Afortunadamente no mojé mi falda ni las sábanas pero me sentía un poco extraña.

De repente ví el reloj y eran las 7:40 de la mañana y tenía que estar en la escuela en veinte minutos así que solo salté de la cama y cubrí la mancha de orina para que Mike no se diera cuenta, no planeaba decírselo pero no me sentía muy bien porque era la primera vez que mojaba la cama en mi vida.

Tan pronto como puse las sábanas sobre mi cama fui corriendo hacia la cocina para desayunar. Ahí estaba Mike esperándome con mi desayuno sentado en la mesa:

-Rosa antes que nada quisiera que me contaras qué fue lo que sucedió ayer- dijo Mike

-Amm bueno cuando salí de la casa Miller Jeanette me prestó su bicicleta porque estaba un poco retrasada para venir a casa. Quería evitar que me castigaras así que fue por esa razón que tomé el callejón que está a dos calles de aquí- le dije

-Espera ¿el callejón de mala muerte?- me preguntó

-Sí, era mi única opción así que lo tomé pero el paso estaba cerrado. Cuando iba de regreso tres hombres me acorralaron quitándome la bicicleta de Jeanette entonces grité. Los tipos se asustaron tanto que uno de ellos sacó una de esas drogas que simplemente la hueles y te desmayas. Cuando desperté que fueron varias horas después mis pertenencias ya no estaban. Muy cansada e inconsciente logré llegar a casa.- le dije

-On nena, ¡¿y cómo eran esos malditos para presentar una denuncia?!- me preguntó Mike

-No los recuerdo muy bien, solo sé que eran altos, matones y de unos cuarenta años, pero por favor no me gustaría hablar de eso- le dije

-Oh mi niña pero no te preocupes ¡todo esto ya pasó!- me dijo

-¡Gracias Mike!- le dije

-Pero será mejor que te des prisa porque faltan 10 minutos para las 8- me dijo

-¿OCHO MINUTOS?- le dije-Iré en mi bicicleta ¿no te importa si se la doy a Jeanette mientras le pago la suya?

-¡No sobrina, no hay problema!- me dijo


	5. Confesiones

Tan pronto salí de mi casa casi sin desayunar, me fui a la escuela en mi bicicleta pero mientras tanto recordé una cosa:

-¡Demonios, olvidé ducharme y cambiarme de ropa!-pensé porque no me importaba que mi ropa estuviera un poco sucia, me importaba mucho mi ropa interior la cual todavía estaba bastante húmeda y olía muy mal pero a decir verdad no me importó tanto. Así que seguí hasta llegar a la escuela a las 8 de la mañana en punto.

Mi primera clase fue con las Chipettes, cuando me vieron sucedieron tres cosas; la primera fue que me abrazaron; la segunda fue que me preguntaron dónde había estado o por qué no llegué a mi casa temprano; y la tercera fue por qué estaba vestida con la misma ropa de ayer o mejor dicho por qué mi ropa estaba en mal estado.

Y les conté toda la historia. Luego tuvimos nuestra clase juntas y luego de eso teníamos diez minutos para ir al siguiente salón. Mientras íbamos caminando hacia nuestros casilleros Brittany sacó un vestido que tenía dentro de él, se acercó a mí y me dijo:

-Oye Rose, ponte esto- me dijo dándome un hermoso vestido rojo que tenía

-Britt pero ese es uno de tus vestidos favoritos- le dije

-Lo sé, pero también es uno de los vestidos que tengo para emergencias y esta es una emergencia- me sonrió- además no quiero que nuestra mejor amiga tenga esa ropa por hoy, y te quedará bien, eres muy parecida a mí- me dijo

-Gracias amiga- le dije abrazándola- iré al baño a ponérmelo. Entonces entré al baño de mujeres y en un sanitario me quité mi ropa exterior para ponerme el vestido de Brittany, pero pensé que mi truza aún seguía bastante húmeda y por higiene no quería ponerme el vestido sin que la tuviera puesta. Pero también sabía que el vestido era bastante corto, incluso si me agachaba se vería mi trasero o cuando me sentara verían mi parte privada que no quiero que vean.

-Lo siento Britt- dije en voz baja mientras me ponía el vestido con mi ropa interior húmeda puesta. Se sentía muy extraño estar húmeda durante el día, pero a decir verdad es que tampoco me incomodaba tanto.

El resto del día fue completamente normal. Todo sucedió esa misma noche. Cuando iba a recostarme en mi cama ni que la mancha húmeda de orina había desaparecido, así que no me preocupé en hacer otro escándalo.

Simplemente me quité el vestido de Brittany dejándolo listo para el día siguiente. Me puse un panties corto que me llegaba apenas cubriéndome la matriz y mis nalgas (era con lo que dormía todas las noches) y una blusa normal. Decidí desconectarme del mundo y volver al día siguiente.

Cuando desperté, esa misma sensación que sentía ayer la volví a sentir en ese momento. Rápidamente dejé al descubierto las sábanas (las que por fortuna no había mojado) y efectivamente otra mancha de pís se hizo presente ese día.

-¿Por qué me pasa esto?- me pregunté viendo el reloj dándome cuenta que esta vez eran las 7 de la mañana. Tenía suficiente tiempo como para bañarme y cambiarme de ropa mientras cubría la mancha de orina con las sábanas.

-Solo espero que esto no se vuelva una costumbre- me dije porque no quería lidiar con esto toda mi vida

OOooOOooOO

**Dos semanas más tarde**

Para mi mala suerte esto sí se volvió una costumbre, después de un tiempo para mí era un poco normal despertarse mojada a la cama. Sabía que no era normal para cualquiera, pero para mí sí. Lo peor es que estaba mojando la cama sin saber la razón. ¿Por qué estaba haciendo eso? ¿Nunca en mi vida presenté problemas similares? ¡Creí haber superado la etapa infantil donde si es normal que los niños mojen la cama de vez en cuando o tengan un accidente casual! Pero yo nunca lo tuve cuando fue mi oportunidad y ahora con quince años enfrento mis primeros problemas. ¡Esto es grave! Necesito un consejo de una persona que esté conmigo en las buenas y en las malas, que no me juzgue, que me acepte tal y como es, que le caiga bien y sobre todo que sea alguien con mucha sabiduría para dar consejos. Y no, no es Mike de quien hablo, de hecho la persona a quien le pediré ayuda es para después hablar el problema con Mike. Y solo conozco a una persona con quien nunca en mi vida he peleado y tiene todas esas características y más, porque es bonita, responsable, no le gusta juzgar, y es del mismo sexo que yo. La única persona que podrá ayudarme es… Jeanette.

Mi mejor amiga era ella. Era la única persona que podría ayudarme con mi problema. ¿Por qué no le cuento a Simón? Simple, el es mi mejor amigo y hasta cierto punto me parece lindo pero él es hombre y me sentiría incómoda con él hablando de ese tema.

OOooOOooOO

**Punto de vista normal**

En el receso de la escuela Rosa se acercó a Jeanette y le dijo:

-Jean podemos hablar a solas un momento- dijo Rosa

-¡Seguro!- dijo Jeanette. Mientras ellas se fueron los demás se preguntaron.

-Qué querrá Rosa- dijo Simón

-Al parecer es algo muy importante- dijo Brittany

-Lo sé, pero tengo mucha curiosidad- dijo Simón

-Yo también- dijo Alvin

-Igual yo, ¿qué podrá ser? Todos sus secretos nos lo cuenta ella- dijo Eleanor

-Oigan podemos dejar de hablar de los secretos de Rosa y concentrarnos en comer la pizza ¡es que se está enfriando!- dijo Teodoro

-¡Hayy Teodoro!- dijeron todos al unísono riéndo por lo que dijo el hombre más pequeño.

OOooOOooOO

Mientras tanto, ambas amigas fueron a un pasillo de la escuela donde estuvieran un poco lejos de los demás.

-De acuerdo ¿qué querías decirme?- dijo Jeanette

-Primero tienes que prometerme que no le dirás a nadie, ni siquiera a tus hermanas-dijo Jeanette

-¿Es algo tan grave?- dijo Jeanette y Rosa se limitó a responder asintiendo la cabeza

-Lo prometo- dijo Jeanette

-Bien. Tú sabes lo que me pasó hace dos semanas ¿no?- dijo Rosa

-Ni me lo digas, todos estábamos muy preocupados por ti- dijo Jeanette

-Gracias, pero desde esa vez, no sé por qué yo…- se quedó Rosa pensativa porque no sabía si debía decirle.-mojo la cama todas las noches- dijo Rosa. Jeanette se quedó en shock, no sabía qué decir se quedó muda al menos diez segundos hasta que Rosa rompió con sus pensamientos.

-Ok ya puedes hablar- dijo Rosa en tono de broma pero también nerviosa.

-Ammm de acuerdo mira, es un poco extraño que hagas ammm… eso a los quince, pero creo que la razón es porque seguramente les tuviste tanto miedo a esos tipos y te causó un trauma muy fuerte.

-¿Y es normal que me pase eso?- preguntó Rosa

-No es del todo normal a tu edad, pero si es completamente normal que te mojes por esto que pasó ¿ya le dijiste a Mike?- dijo Rosa

-No aun no, no quiero que se entere- dijo Rosa

-Pero será mejor que le digas, él es la única persona que quizás pueda ayudarte- dijo Jeanette

-Y ¿tú que opinas?- dijo Rosa

-Escucha, la verdad yo te quiero mucho, eres mi mejor amiga, lo sabes y gracias por demostrarme tu confianza con este tipo de cosas. No me importa si te orinas todas las noches, húmeda o no eres mi amiga y tengo que apoyarte.- le dijo Jeanette abrazándola

-Hay gracias amiga- dijo Rosa –¿Pero qué crees que pueda hacer?-

-Mmm bueno, primero dile a Mike y luego cómprate pañales para evitar accidentes- dijo Jeanette

-De acuerdo Jean- le dijo Rosa

-Ahora Rose, vamos con los demás- dijo Jeanette. Una vez que llegaron donde estaban los demás Alvin preguntó

-¿Y de qué hablaron?- preguntó Alvin

-Ammmm Rosa todavía se sentía apenada por mi bicicleta, pero ahora todo está bien ¿y de qué nos perdimos?- dijo Jeanette tratando de cambiar el tema.


	6. Rosa tiene un problema

OOooOOooOO

Una vez que salieron de la escuela, Rosa estaba frente a la puerta de su casa pensando en lo que iba a hacer.

-Muy bien Rosa, solo cálmate, ya compraste los pañales, tu mejor amiga sabe todo y te aceptó igual, y Michael es la única que podrá ayudarme.- se dijo en voz baja

Fue entonces cuando Rosa abrió la puerta y entró a la casa. Mike estaba un poco apurado en su habitación porque iba a ir con Dave a arreglar unos asuntos del trabajo.

-Ammm Mike- dijo Rosa un poco tímida

-Hola Rosa ¿cómo te fue en la escuela?- dijo Mike sin dejar de hacer lo que estaba haciendo por estar muy apresurado.

-Bien, de hecho bien- dijo Rosa

-¡Qué bien!- dijo Mike

-Mike, podría hablar contigo un momento- dijo Rosa

-Ahora no linda, tengo que ir con Dave a arreglar unos asuntos del trabajo por qué no me lo dices cuando regrese- dijo Mike dándole un beso de despedida a Rosa.

-¡Pero Mike, en verdad necesito decirte!- dijo Rosa

-Lo siento Rosa, pero tengo que…-dijo Mike siendo interrumpido por Rosa

-¡MOJO LA CAMA TODAS LAS NOCHES!- dijo Rosa casi gritando y dejando salir una lágrima de su rostro. Mike se dio la vuelta impactado por lo que su sobrina le acaba de decir.

-¿Queeeé?- dijo Mike

-Ven a mi cuarto- dijo Rosa. Ambos fueron al cuarto de la niña. Ella levantó las sábanas y se impactó al ver una marca de orina seca en el colchón de Rosa. Mike estaba en shock, simplemente no decía nada.

-Todo empezó desde el día que me asaltaron. Jeanette dijo que es porque estaba asustada y eso me causó un trauma- dijo Rosa

-Oh Rosa, yo no sé qué- dijo Mike

-Pero no te preocupes porque eso se acabará a partir de hoy- dijo Rosa sacando algo de su mochila- esta tarde compré unos pañales de mi talla especiales para quienes tienen problemas de incontinencia nocturna. Espero que en unos días esto termine y cuando lo haga, no usaré más los pañales, te lo aseguro- dijo Rosa

-Oh Rosa ven acá- dijo Mike abrazándola- esos malditos, a pesar de todo te dejaron en un mal estado-

-Entonces ¿no estás enojado?- dijo Rosa

-¿Por qué? No es culpa tuya y no te preocupes, nadie es perfecto- dijo Mike terminando el abrazo- ahora, debo ir a trabajar- dijo Mike

-Ok cuídate Mike- dijo Rosa despidiéndose. El gesto que Rosa hizo después fue una sonrisa y un salto de felicidad.

OOooOOooOO

**Punto de vista de Rosa**

Esta tarde le dije a Mike mi problema y lo tomó muy bien. Pero no quiero seguir arruinando mi cama y no quiero perder el dinero. Así que me puse el pañal. Se sentía un poco extraño después de todo. Me miré en el espejo y parecía una bebé, pero no me importaba, porque mi solución para no mojar la cama era esta.

Me recosté en mi cama y estaba lista para ir a dormir. Al día siguiente, quise comprobar si el pañal había funcionado así que me revisé y todo estaba seco. Luego toqué todo mi pañal para revisar como estaba y solo observé que una parte de ello estaba húmeda.

-Creo que ha funcionado- pensé

OOooOOooOO

Pasaron dos meses y era bastante extraño porque mi problema no se acababa. Pero lidiar con la compra de pañales, y cambiarlo cada vez que despertaba era algo normal para mí. Pero tenía que dejar los pañales, supongo que ya era la hora. Siempre tenía unos en mi mochila, pero no creí que fuera importante llevarlos, nunca los usaría, mi problema era en las noches, pero mientras estaba consciente nunca me pasaría.

-¿Por qué llevarlos?- pensé. Entonces los puse sobre mi cama, para ponérmelos luego en la noche. Además, tenía poco tiempo para llegar a la escuela, eran las 7:40 y debía estar en la escuela a las 8:00. Tomando en cuenta que normalmente, tardaba quince minutos a pie y aun no había salido de mi casa, no tenía mucho tiempo.

-¡ES MUY TARDE!- grité de la desesperación apenas tomando mi mochila. Mike había dejado mi desayuno en la mesa y debido al tiempo, solo di tres mordiscos a mi emparedado y tomé todo el vaso lleno de fresco de naranja. Posterior a eso, salí lo más rápido que pude de casa y tomé mi bicicleta para llegar un poco más rápido.

OOooOOooOO

8:58, estaba muy atrasada, pero fue una hora muy ajustada para llegar a la escuela. Si no, podría perderme los primeros cursos y asistir a clases hasta el próximo descanso que sería hasta las 11 de la mañana.

Fui al salón de física donde estaría ahí hasta las 9, posterior a eso iría al salón de química donde recibiría el curso hasta el descanso. En física tendría como compañera a mi mejor amiga "Jeanette" quien me reservó un asiento a su lado de la mesa para trabajar juntas.

OOooOOooOO

**Punto de vista de Jeanette**

Ví entrar a Rosa en el salón, llegó justo a tiempo porque el Profesor Williams entró segundos después de ella. Como le reservé un lugar, se sentó a mi lado para trabajar en el próximo proyecto estudiantil.

Rosa es de las personas que obtienen notas bastante buenas, quizás u en promedio, todo debido a que presta mucha atención en clases, por tal razón detesta ser interrumpida incluso por un mosquito. Una gran desventaja que ella tiene es que suele perder la concentración fácilmente, pero tiene la habilidad de permanecer concentrada en un tema si no es interrumpida.

Ese día fue como cualquier día normal. Una vez terminado el periódo, fui al salón al gimnasio porque me tocaba deportes, sentí un leve cosquilleo en el estómago. –Pronto tendré que hacer pipí- pensé. Pero no era nada preocupante, hacía falta apenas dos horas y media para terminar y al entrenador Charlie no le gusta ser interrumpido en su clase. La última vez que alguien le pidió permiso para ir al baño le castigó con cien sentadillas. –Lo mejor será aguantarme hasta el final- me dije a mí misma.

OOooOOooOO

**Punto de vista de Simón**

Estaba entrando al salón de física, ahí estaba Rosa. Fui con ella a saludarla y me senté a su lado. Cinco minutos pasaron y la profesora Ortega entró al salón para impartir su clase. Hoy sería el día donde ella nos asignaría temas para una exposición grupal que tendremos en una semana. –Será un día grandioso-pensé-espero ir con alguno de mis amigos-.

No pasó mucho tiempo para escuchar que alguien a mi lado se retorcía de una manera que se movía un poco el escritorio. Volteé para ver lo que estaba pasando y me sorprendí al ver a Rosa retorciéndose un poco, agarrándose ligeramente sus partes privadas. En ese momento supe que ella tenía que ir al baño.

-Oye, pídele permiso a la señorita- le dije susurrando

-No, está bien, creo poder aguantar hasta el próximo descanso- me dijo susurrando.

OOooOOooOO

Un buen tiempo pasó, los gemidos y los movimientos de Rosa eran cada vez más notorios. Eso fue un poco erótico para mí, pero seguí viendo como ella temblaba y presentía que la orina estaba por salir. Pero al final, ella me dijo que podría aguantar.


	7. Oh no, esto es malo

**Punto de vista de Rosa**

Esto iba de mal en peor. Estaba sentada, pero sentía como gotitas se me iban escapando cada dos minutos. No sé por qué, pero no me importaba mucho aguantar, pero no quería orinarme ahí, ni enfrente de todo el curso. Entonces como pude le pedí permiso a la Señorita Ortega para ir al baño. Ella me lo concedió. Y retorciéndome poco a poco salí de mi lugar corriendo hasta el baño.

Ahí sentía que ya no podía aguantar más. Entré al baño pero para mi mala suerte, todas las casetas estaban ocupadas. Entonces sentí como un chorro grueso de orina empezó a salir de mí sin tener control de la situación. Un charco de orina empezó a formarse debajo de mí. Mis piernas, calcetas y zapatos empezaron a empaparse de la orina incontrolable.

-Tengo que actuar rápido- pensé. Justo ví que a mi lado estaba el lavamanos y sin pensarlo subí a él, abrí mis piernas y continué con mi travesía. Levanté mi falda para que no se mojara, pero mis braguetas estaban completamente empapadas y debido a su tono claro, empezaron a tornarse de un tinte amarillento. Al igual que mis calcetas, quienes estaban bastante amarillas.

Luego de unos segundos, la lluvia había cesado. Por higiene del baño, sabía que tenía que limpiar el lavamanos y el charco de más o menos treinta centímetros de diámetro que había dejado en el suelo. Pero sería muy humillante que alguien viera lo que pasara. Las que estaban dentro de las casetas quizás notarían que alguien había se había mojado, pero no sabrían quién.

Entonces cerré la puerta del baño con seguro para que nadie entrara y se sorprendiera al verme en tal situación. Sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo, así que actué rápido. Tomé un poco de papel higiénico que había para secarse las manos y lo coloqué sobre el pequeño charco que hice.

Pronto escuché que alguien golpeaba la puerta un poco desesperadamente.

-¡NOOOO!- escuché que alguien dijo muy preocupada afuera. Creo que entendía su situación perfectamente, quiero decir, estaba en su lugar hace apenas dos minutos. Sin embargo sabía que había un baño para mujeres en el piso de arriba, así que no habría problema, según yo.

Eso me puso un poco nerviosa, por lo que tenía que actuar rápido. Así que tomé más papel y sequé todo el desastre en el piso. Luego apliqué un poco de agua y jabón en el lavadero.

En total tardé quizás unos cinco minutos ahí dentro, además faltaban apenas quince minutos para el próximo descanso y tenía que reportarme en clase para evitar un castigo o algo parecido. Fue entonces cuando abrí la puerta para salir del lugar y siento como si estuviera parada en un charco de agua. Volteé la mirada hacia abajo y me sorprendí al ver un charco de orina debajo de mí.

-Eso no estaba aquí- pensé hasta que recordé que mientras estaba dentro alguien golpeaba la puerta como si tuviera una emergencia y luego gritó –NOOO- muy fuerte. Por esa razón me sentía muy mal, porque por mi culpa alguien al igual que yo mojó sus pantalones.

OOooOOooOO


	8. Jeanette en la misma situación ¡UP'S!

OOooOOooOO

**Punto de vista de Jeanette tres horas antes**

Salimos del salón de física, me despedí de Rosa mientras me dirigía a los vestidores para cambiarme y ponerme mi pantaloneta, blusa, calcetas y zapatos deportivos para mi próxima clase, "deportes".

En lo personal, no me gustan mucho los deportes, y de hecho no soy la mejor pero tampoco soy la peor de la clase.

Diez minutos pasaron y el entrenador Charlie entró al gimnasio empezando con un calentamiento común y corriente. Como íbamos a entrenar durante las próximas dos horas el tiempo en calentar fue de más o menos quince minutos.

Ese día fue como cualquier día normal. Una vez terminado el periódo, fui al salón al gimnasio porque me tocaba deportes, sentí un leve cosquilleo en el estómago. –Pronto tendré que hacer pipí- pensé. Pero no era nada preocupante, hacía falta apenas dos horas y media para terminar y al entrenador Charlie no le gusta ser interrumpido en su clase. La última vez que alguien le pidió permiso para ir al baño le castigó con cien sentadillas. –Lo mejor será aguantarme hasta el final- me dije a mí misma.

Posterior a eso tomé mucha agua porque me había cansado por el calentamiento.

-Bueno señores, hoy será un buen día para hacer un poco de mis ejercicios favoritos- dijo el Señor Charlie. Tragué saliva porque cuando se refería a sus ejercicios favoritos sabía que se refería a los más duros.

Luego de correr quince vueltas a toda velocidad durante todo el gimnasio, cincuenta sentadillas y cinco minutos de abdominales estaba completamente agotada y sabía que no acababa aun. Fue entonces cuando nos dio tres minutos de descanso para beber agua.

Sentí el retorcijón en el estómago un poco más fuerte y tenía que ir, aun así podría aguantar un poco más y me daba miedo preguntarle.

OOooOOooOO

Pasó el tiempo y mis ganas aumentaron y estaba casi en mi límite. Sentía que pronto iba a agonizar y a llorar. Aun así tenía mucho miedo, además el agua y el ejercicio no fue una buena combinación para disminuir la tensión.

-Profesor, pue- puedo ir al baño- le pregunté tratando de no temblar ni de retorcer las piernas porque tenía un plan que quizás funcionaría

-Señorita Miller, usted sabe que NO ME GUSTA INTERRUPCIONES EN MI CLASE- me dijo elevando un poco la voz

-Pero, pero, es una emergencia- le dije

-¿A sí, no lo sabía, cuál es tu emergencia? Mmmm déjame pensar ¿quieres hacer pipí?- dijo frente a toda la clase

-¡Eso es un abuso señor!-le dije tratando de defenderme

-¿ENTONCES PARA QUÉ QUIERES IR AL BAÑO?- me dijo

-Es porque tengo que hacer algo que solo las mujeres sufrimos, creo que quizás, esté en el periódo- le dije, aunque era muy humillante

-Oh, ya veo. Bien tienes cinco minutos- me dijo

Tan pronto terminó de hablar, corrí saliendo del gimnasio agarrando fuertemente mi entrepierna. –Oh no, no creo que pueda hacerlo- pensé- creo que estoy en mi límite-. Así que corrí y apreté fuertemente, sabía que si me quedaba quieta todo terminaría. Luego de una carrera interminable para mí finalmente llegué a la puerta del baño, la empujé fuertemente para entrar pero para mi sorpresa la puerta no se abrió.

Estaba parada en un lugar, así que hice el típico baile que todo el mundo hace cuando está en mi lugar para evitar problemas.

-Toc,toc,toc- toqué la puerta con mucha desesperación –por favor abran- dije casi al borde de las lágrimas del dolor. –TOC, TOC, TOC, TOC, TOC- fueron más fuertes mis golpes.

Estaba al borde de la desesperación, agarrando fuertemente mi entrepierna apretando los labios. Todo terminó para mí cuando empecé a sentir un hormigueo en mi entrepierna empapando completamente mi ropa y llenando de un líquido con un tinte amarillento mis manos.

-NOOOO- fue lo único que pude decir antes de ver como un charco enorme empezaba a formarse y al ver como mi pantaloneta, mis calcetas y zapatos los bañaba la orina que salía rápidamente de mí. Apreté lo máximo que pude, pero todo fue en vano. Finalmente asumí el final y decidí relajarme, entonces me senté de rodillas tratando de salpicar lo menos posible y hacer le mínimo esfuerzo.

Para mí fue mucho tiempo y el charco de pipí estaba aumentando poco a poco y no sentía el impulso de detenerme. Así que pensando en que quizás cesaría un poco, puse mis manos en mi matriz para evitar que siguiera saliendo y así ocasionar un mayor desastre. Pero esto solo hizo que viera el lugar de los hechos y tener un contacto directo con el delincuente.

Después de una eternidad para mí, el hormigueo se detuvo pero para aquel entonces estaba llorando y al borde de un desmayo. Tenía que asumir la responsabilidad y además de que todo el curso me vería y eso significaría chismes y rumores sobre mí en toda la escuela, además de que a alguien no se le ocurriera tomarme una foto, subirla a Facebook y todo el mundo sabría lo de hoy.

Pero no quería eso, así que solo me levanté de ahí y fui corriendo hasta donde estaban los vestidores a recoger mi ropa, quitarme mi pantaloneta, mi blusa deportiva, ponerme mi falda, mi sueter azul y lidiar con ropa interior mojada y un olor desagradable.

Metí toda mi ropa y me fui hasta el patio trasero oculta debajo de unas escaleras donde nadie me vería y quería quedarme allí hasta el final del día.

OOooOOooOO


	9. ¿Dónde está Jeanette?

**Punto de vista de Rosa**

Era extraño, por lo menos, eso no era mío y tampoco estaba ahí cuando entré. Bueno como sea, tuve que irme de ahí antes de que todos salieran y pensaran que me había orinado (aunque fue así), pero no quería que nadie se enterara y en cuanto a ese charco, no se a quien le causé todo esto.

Luego caminé hasta la clase y me senté nuevamente donde estaba Simón los últimos diez minutos que quedaban.

**Punto de vista de Simón**

Y finalmente luego de varios minutos solo para ir al baño, Rosa decide aparecerse y finalmente se sienta a mi lado. La veo más aliviada, pero también noto algo diferente, un olor fuerte, un olor al cual Rosa nunca había olido antes y que desprende de ella. Un olor un poco desagradable, pero te acostumbras luego.

Aun así, es extraño. Es un olor a, orina. Fue entonces cuando sospeché que ella quizás pudo haberse orinado los pantalones y gracias a su falda esto no sea notorio. Pero no le voy a preguntar, tendría que estar loco para hacerlo.

OOooOOooOO

**Punto de vista de Rosa**

El descanso empezó, todos los alumnos teníamos cuarenta minutos antes de volver a nuestros salones. Me reuní con mis amigos: Alvin, Brittany, Simón, Eleanor, Teodoro, Jacob, Christopher y Jack (lo sé, tengo muchos amigos), pero hacía falta alguien, mi mejor amiga.

-¿Dónde está Jeanette?- pregunté al grupo

-No lo sé, creo que estaba en el gimnasio- dijo Jack

-Pero, ahora que lo mencionas es muy extraño que no esté aquí- dijo Teodoro

-Nunca se retrasa para esto, hoy es viernes de pizza- dijo Eleanor señalando la pizza que tenían en el centro de la mesa.

-Je, je, je es verdad. Pero hablando en serio, ¿dónde estará?- dijo Alvin

-Quizás fue al baño, seguramente tenía una emergencia- bromeó Jacob. Al escuchar esto, me paralicé porque recordé lo que hace apenas quince minutos me había ocurrido y mis braguetas aun estaban completamente empapadas.

-Oye ¿qué te pasa?- me preguntó Simón justo en ese momento como si hubiera notado mi reacción.

-Amm nada- le dije

-Oigan, no han sentido un olor extraño últimamente- dijo Brittany

-Yo no fui- dijo Alvin

-Dicen que el que lo siente primero fue- dijo Jack bromeando y luego de eso dio choque de manos con Alvin

-Uuuu- dijo Brittany molesta mientras le daba un golpe en la espalda.

-Jajaja, hey Jack, te han dado tu merecido ¿no crees?- dijo Christopher

-Jajaja, sí, pero a decir verdad yo también lo he sentido- dijo Jacob poniéndome muy nerviosa

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Simón de una manera muy extraña y eso me puso muy nerviosa dejándome muda.

-Pues, no sé, es un olor como a alcantarilla- dijo Jacob

-¡A eso me refería! ¿no lo sienten?- preguntó Brittany

-Creo sentirlo- dijo Alvin

-Mmm apenas, pero no puedo decir qué es- dijo Jacob

-Quizás- dijo Christopher

-Yo lo puedo sentir, ¡es muy desagradable!- dijo Eleanor- huele como a orina-

Ante sus palabras me quedé paralizada- rayos, todos sospechan- pensé

-¿Tú que opinas Rose?- me preguntó Brittany

-Ammm, bueno, pues, a decir verdad, está bien, yo no aguanté más y- dije hasta que fui interrumpida por Christopher

-Solo esperen, es mi imaginación o todos nos están mirando- dijo él. Me sentí aliviada puesto que no tenía que confesar. Pero era verdad, todos nos estaban viendo y estaban susurrando algo.

-Creo que no es tu imaginación Chris- dijo Jack

-Pero es un poco extraño- dijo Christopher

-Sin mencionar lo incómodo- dijo Jacob

-¿Pero qué será?- preguntó Teodoro

Mientras todos callamos para escuchar un poco los murmullos de los demás. A pesar de que era extraño, me importaba un comino puesto que si no fuera por eso el tema hubiera continuado y me hubiera tocado confesar.

-Creo que dijeron que se mojó los pantalones- murmuró alguien. Yo mientras tanto me quedé helada.

-Estuvo fuera de la clase de física durante un tiempo y no volvió- murmuró alguien más. Fue un poco extraño, al menos no estaban hablando de mí.

-Yo la ví y había una mancha en su traje deportivo- murmuró alguien más

-Quizás sea por eso que no está con ellos- murmuró alguien más.

Entonces recordé que Jeanette no estaba almorzando con nosotros, tampoco sabíamos nada de ella, si mi memoria no me fallaba ella tenía clase de física deportiva antes del descanso, mojar los pantalones, mancha en su ropa deportiva, el charco en el que me paré al salir del baño.

-Oh oh- dije muy preocupada y angustiada. Lo siento chicos tengo que irme para salir corriendo del lugar.

-Espera Rosa- dijo Alvin

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo Christopher

-Les dijo luego- dije gritando mientras me alejaba rápidamente.


	10. El poder de la amistad

Finalmente creí haber entendido todo, Jeanette por mi culpa mojó sus pantalones porque sin querer no la dejé entrar en el baño y no aguantó más. Por esa razón fue el "NOOO" desesperante. Además, nadie la había visto. Tenía que encontrarla para darle consuelo. Creo que sería la persona ideal para hacerlo.

Corrí por todos los pasillos de la escuela. Revisé los baños, quizás estaría ahí, pero fue en vano. Busqué por los salones, el gimnasio, cerca de la sala de profesores y finalmente la biblioteca. Era el único lugar que me quedaba por revisar. Para mi mala suerte Jeanette tampoco estaba en el lugar.

-¿Dónde estará?- me dije.

No tenía nada más en dónde buscar excepto el patio trasero de la biblioteca. En la escuela había un patio grande, que estaba al lado del gimnasio. Pero también había un patio más pequeño en la parte trasera de la biblioteca. Era muy poco probable que Jeanette estuviera ahí.

Bajé las escaleras metálicas que dividían la zona y dí una mirada al corto lugar tal vez era de 20 x 40. No había nadie ahí, era lógico pensar que alguien estuviera por aquí ya que el único lugar donde se podía entrar era cruzando la biblioteca.

Estaba a punto de darme la vuelta, hasta que escuché unos murmullos. Venían debajo de las escaleras. Fui al lugar y ahí estaba ella. Era Jeanette quien estaba llorando prácticamente en silencio por lo que le había ocurrido. Estaba prácticamente sentada en un rincón debajo de las escaleras.

Mientras me iba acercando sentí ese olorcito saliendo de ella.

-Hola amiga- le dije

-Ho- hola- dijo llorando y contestando como pudo.

-Creo saber lo que pasó- le dije tratando de consolarla

-No por favor, ya pasé suficiente humillación por hoy- me dijo

-Pero yo- le dije

-¡Déjame sola Rosa!- me dijo desesperada mientras se sentó de una manera en el que era posible verle las braguetas y pude ver una mancha enorme de un tinte oscuro amarillento impreso en ella. Una vez confirmada la situación, me senté a su lado de rodillas.

-Escucha Jeanette, aunque no lo creas sé cómo te sientes en este momento- le dije

-No Rosa, sí lo sé pero lo tuyo es parte de un accidente y lo haces en privado. En cambio yo, no sé como pero toda la escuela se enteró y…-me dijo hasta que la interrumpí

-Yo también lo hice- le dije

-¿Qué?- me dijo con un tono interrogatorio

-Yo también me oriné los pantalones aquí en la escuela- le dije. Hubo un momento de silencio hasta que finalmente ella habló.

-¿Y eso cuando pasó?- me dijo

-Hace unos minutos, antes del descanso y de verdad lo siento- le dije

-¿Lo sientes?- me dijo. En este punto, me sentía sumamente nerviosa porque debía confesarle que por mi culpa mojó sus pantalones.

-Bueno, no aguanté las ganas y como ambos baños estaban ocupados no me quedó opción que hacerme donde estaba y luego terminarlo en el lavamanos. Como no quería que nadie entrara para ver lo que ocurría, cerré la puerta del baño con seguro y fue por mi culpa que tu también te hayas mojado. Lo siento.- le dije disculpándome

-Pero, no había nada que hacer, si los ambos baños estaban ocupados no habría aguantado hasta llegar a los del segundo piso- me dijo

-Lo sé, pero al menos pudiste haberlo hecho conmigo en los lavamanos- le dije.

Entonces ella puso mi mano bajo mi falda y la levantó para verificar que no le estuviera mintiendo y que efectivamente haya mojado mis pantalones también.

-Pero ¿sabes qué?- le dije

-¿Qué?- me dijo

-Yo me merezco un castigo, después de todo eres mi mejor amiga y fui muy egoísta. Soy yo quien debería sentirse humillada pero no es así. En ese caso, yo… yo- dije mientras pensaba en ejecutar mi plan para consolarla y hacerla sentir mejor.

**Punto de vista de Jeanette**

Estaba en shock. Mi mejor amiga me había dicho que ella también se había hecho pipí en plena escuela. Lo comprobé y todo fue positivo. Lo último que me dijo fue que ella también merecía ser humillada y castigada. Quería hacer algo, pero no sabía qué.

Pasó un tiempo para saberlo, aunque para ambas ese tiempo nunca llegaría. Finalmente la tomé de las manos y me coloqué en la misma posición en la que estaba ella. Entonces ella sonrió y una lágrima salió de ella, sin embargo no fue lo único.

Entonces escuché un pequeño silbido que golpeaba contra el concreto y mis rodillas empezaron a calentarse de un líquido caliente. Fue entonces cuando volteé la mirada hacia abajo para llevarme la sorpresa de que Rosa estaba orinándose nuevamente para consolarme.

La orina estaba saliendo de ella incontrolablemente a triple chorro. Uno que se dirigía hacia la parte baja de ella, otro que salía al parecer de la parte izquierda de sus braguetas y mojaba su pierna de ese lado. Finalmente otro que iba hacia adelante mojando levemente su falda haciendo notorio levemente el accidente.

Ambas no dijimos nada. En los últimos cinco segundos, hizo algo loco, pero fue por mí. Tomó su mano sobre la parte delantera de su falda y la pegó junto con el ya leve chorrito de pis que salía de ella haciendo esta vez visible el accidente. Quizás no era una mancha grande, pero sí era suficiente como para ser juzgada.

Finalmente terminó para dejar un charco grande por debajo. Entonces levantó su falda para examinar los daños y noté que sus braguetas estaban empapadas, sus piernas oscuras estaban empapadas al igual que sus calcetas.

-Ahora no tienes por qué pasar por esto sola- me dijo

Fue entonces cuando ambas nos abrazamos. No me importaba tener contacto directo con ella. Mi mejor amiga estaba delante de mí y me lo pobró. Rosa, una chica talentosa, atrevida, entusiasta, inteligente, divertida, responsable, de cabello castaño oscuro, brasileña, de apellido Fernández, piel morena, ojos cafés, y de buen corazón estaba ahí.

-En realidad no tuviste por qué hacer esto- le dije

-No me molesta hacerlo, además, estoy acostumbrada de hecho fue muy divertido- me dijo

-Te digo algo, también para mí, ha decir verdad, no caería mal repetirlo algún día- le dije riendo

Entonces fuimos al resto de las clases. Me daba mucha pena Rosa, porque ella tendría que pasar así hasta que la jornada terminara o bien hasta que su ropa se secara completamente.


End file.
